While manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate may be processed by a semiconductor device processing apparatus, such as a polishing device. A polishing device may dispense a fluid, such as a chemical (e.g., a slurry) or water (e.g., deionized (DI) water), to the substrate being processed. To supply chemicals and/or DI water to a polishing device, a plurality of valves that form a valve system may be employed. Generally, a plurality of separate valves are coupled together to form the valve system. The use of separate valves, however, is costly and non-compact. Such a valve system typically cannot be included in a polishing device. Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus are desired for providing fluid to a semiconductor device processing apparatus.